A white tie costs $$11$, and a popular black pair of suspenders costs $5$ times as much. How much does the black pair of suspenders cost?
Answer: The cost of the black pair of suspenders is a multiple of the cost of the white tie, so find the product. The product is $5 \times $11$ $5 \times $11 = $55$ The black pair of suspenders costs $$55$.